Marry Me
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Will you marry me, Quinn?" Those five words played over and over in her mind as she sat on the fifth stool at the low-key bar she and her friends had found a few years back. As she stared at the shining ring upon her left hand she smiled to herself. She was twenty-three years old and she'd found the love of her life. It was unbelievable.
1. Chapter 1

**My brain just won't leave me alone! I keep getting all these ideas, and I just feel as though I need to share them...even though I already have so many continuing stories to finish...**

**But here's this one anyway!**

* * *

"_Will you marry me, Quinn?"_

Those five words played over and over in her mind as she sat on the fifth stool at the low-key bar she and her friends had found a few years back. As she stared at the shining ring upon her left hand she smiled to herself. She was twenty-three years old and she'd found the love of her life. It was unbelievable.

"Can I get another?" She waved to the bartender who gave her a smirk before preparing her another Soviet.

As the man prepared her drink Quinn picked up her phone to glance at the time. She'd been waiting for her friends for the past twenty minutes. As the drink slid across the bar Quinn set her phone back down. She looked at the ring upon her finger once more before taking a sip of her drink.

As she played with her glass Quinn looked around the bar, it was relatively quiet for a Friday night as the old-fashioned jukebox played a Stevie Nicks song. She hummed quietly along with it before her phone buzzed signaling a text. She smiled at the face that appeared on the screen before she clicked into the message.

**I'm missing you already, so I really wished you'd hurry the hell up!**

Quinn rolled her eyes before typing a quick reply.

**Sorry, my friends are a little late, I promise I'll be there soon. -Q**

"What are you smiling about?" A voice chimed in behind her.

Quinn spun around on the stool gripping her phone within her hand, "you'll know soon enough." She smiled standing up, her arms open.

Kurt smiled leaning in for the hug. "I've missed you." He grinned.

"I've missed you, too." Quinn replied as they pulled away, "where's Rachel?"

Kurt waved his hand, "she'll be here soon enough. She's parking the car." He let out a small chuckle, "she sent me in here to make sure you were still here."

"Oh, I wouldn't leave." Quinn said, motioning for him to take a seat, and waving the bartender over.

"I'll, uh, I'll take two Showbiz's please." Kurt said to the bartender before turning to Quinn. "Rach is so excited to see you, you've been gone for so long."

"It's only been four months." Quinn laughed, taking another sip of her drink.

"And four months of not seeing you after a lifetime of seeing you daily is kind of different." Kurt laughed.

Quinn shrugged as the bartender slid the drinks over to them. Kurt grabbed one of them before shrugging with a grin, "here she comes." He nodded over. Quinn turned back toward the door and smiled wildly waving as she spotted Rachel enter the building.

"Quinn!" Rachel screeched as she strolled over to them.

"Rachel." Quinn beamed wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, grasping her tightly before they pulled away, "how are you?" She asked, "you look great."

The brunette shrugged off the compliment, "just a little wardrobe change." She said, "no big deal."

"Got you this." Kurt said with an eyebrow wiggle, handing the girl the second Showbiz.

Rachel grinned a thank you before taking her own sip. "So," she turned to Quinn, "you sounded a little strange on the phone, said you wanted to talk about something super important."

Quinn nodded, "yeah." she grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and led her to the nearest stool. "I do have something to tell you." she smiled looking between the two of them, "both of you, actually."

Kurt raised his eyebrows with a smile as he too sat down.

"Well, wh-what is it?" Rachel asked looking at her expectantly.

"I'm moving out." Quinn stated firmly.

Kurt's smile faded, "what why?"

"Yeah, you're not moving to California permanently are you?" Rachel wondered. Her smile too, had faltered.

"Uh," Quinn blinked, her nerves finally kicking in. "N-No, I…California was beautiful, I love L.A., but I think I'm more of a New York kind of gal."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, looking between Quinn and Rachel, "that's good."

Quinn gave him a weird look but shook her head, "anyway, there's-"

"Where are you moving to?" Rachel asked.

"Well, that's the thing." Quinn said, bringing her hand up to unconsciously play with her jacket collar. "You see, while I was in L.A. I-"

"Oh, my God," Rachel gasped, "what is that?" She reached out and snatched Quinn's hand pulling it away from her collar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurt gawked.

Quinn let out a nervous chuckle, "yeah, uh, this is why I asked you to meet me here." She pulled her hand away, feeling weird from all of the attention the ring was getting. "I'm engaged."

"What?" Rachel asked, her eyes shooting back to Quinn's face.

Quinn smiled again, "I'm getting married."

"Since when?" Rachel's demeanor changed completely as the words tumbled from her mouth.

The reaction caused her smile to fall, "last night."

"What?" Rachel gaped.

Kurt again looked between the two with his eyes widened, in a small amount of fear.

"Her name is Santana." Quinn replied. "Santana Lopez, we met on the flight over to Los Angeles. She's from there, and was recently in Chicago and that's why she was on the same flight. We ended up bumping into each other again at a coffee shop and after we kind of just hit it off, dated every chance we could while I was over there."

"Well, how old is she?" Kurt wondered, taking another drink of his Showbiz.

"Twenty-four." Quinn said.

"Ooh, and older woman." The boy joked.

Quinn playfully pushed his shoulder, "oh wow, one year." She winked at him before looking over to Rachel, "you okay?"

"Y-you're not only moving out…but you're, you're getting married?" The girl frowned.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "does that bother you?…I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Well, you're wrong." Rachel replied quickly, before shaking her head, "Quinn, do you even know her?"

"Of course I do." She replied.

"It's just that, you're moving kind of quickly, don't you think?" Rachel shrugged.

"Four months of non-stop dating." Quinn said. "Look, you'll feel differently once you meet her."

"Meet her?" Rachel asked dumbly.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "I'm going to bring her by tomorrow to help me finish gathering the things that weren't with me in L.A."

"So, you're coming home tonight, then?" Rachel asked.

"No." Quinn shook her head, "I'm going to my new home tonight…we'll be coming by tomorrow morning."

"Wait." Kurt waved his hand "I thought you said she lived in L.A.?"

"She did." Quinn answered her eyes still on Rachel.

"So she's moving here for you?" The boy asked.

"No." Quinn turned to him, "luckily we didn't have to have that kind of talk…she was in the middle of a transfer in her school, she started college late and she decided to finish up at NYU."

"What's her major?" Rachel wondered, jumping back into the conversation, but her voice was still a little sneering.

"Music." Quinn said, "she has an amazing voice."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded, watching the girl take another sip of her drink before she called the bartender over for something stronger.

"Look." The blonde started, "I really just wanted to meet up tonight to tell you like this, before having you meet her tomorrow." She grabbed her phone and to take a quick look at the time before looking back to her friends, "I've paid for all the drinks, so you don't have to worry about that…but I need to go."

"I'm happy for you." Kurt finally said.

Quinn turned to him, "yeah?"

"Of course." The boy smiled, "congrats Quinn, I can't wait to meet the lucky one."

The blonde mirrored his smile as she was pulled into another one of his embraces. As they finished their hug Quinn turned to Rachel who was taking a sip of her new drink of choice. "Trust me Rach," she smiled, "I know her, and you're going to love her."

"I'm sure I will." Rachel smiled back, "you're my best friend you know?"

Quinn smiled before pulling the shorter girl into her arms. "I love you, Rachel."

Once Quinn pulled away she grabbed her purse and her phone, "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Kurt and Rachel said goodbye as Quinn turned around and made her way out of the building.

"So…" Kurt turned to the other girl, "didn't go as you planned."

"Nope." Rachel shook her head as her eyes began to water, "I'm losing her Kurt."

"Rachel." The boy frowned, "you never really had her."

The girl nodded wiping at her eyes, "I can't just let her go like that."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at her, "Rachel-"

"I deserve a chance, I deserve to be with her."

"But-"

Rachel turned to him, "I'm not going down without a fight." She shook her head before downing the rest of her drink. "Quinn's mine."

Kurt watched her a moment before whispering, "so, uh…you need a new roommate?"

* * *

**This is obviously only the first chapter, basically just an introduction, I would love your opinions on it, please let me know if it sounds good enough to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm extremely happy with all of your lovely reviews and follows and favorites, and I really hope this story is as good as you expect it will be and I hope it doesn't disappoint...**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Quinn called playfully as she pushed the door to her new apartment open. She let her eyes travel around the place with a small smile gracing her lips. She could see it now, a whole future in this apartment. She was already loving it.

Her fiancée's face appeared around a corner, "stay there!" She said before disappearing once more.

"What? Why?" Quinn whined.

She could hear Santana's melodic laugh from around the corner, "It'll only be a second!"

Quinn walked into the kitchen part of the apartment and set her keys and purse upon the island. "I hope you're changing into something incredibly sexy!" She called out.

"Please, I'm always wearing something sexy!"

"I said incredibly sexy."

"Which I am."

Quinn shook her head with a chuckle, "can I come that way now?" She waited for a moment. "Santana?" The Latina rounded the corner with a dashing smile and made her way over to the blonde. "So you weren't changing?"

"Not my clothes." Santana replied with the shrug of her shoulder. "I wanted to do something for you." She reached forward and latched her hand with Quinn's.

"What'd you do?" Quinn smirked, following the girl down the narrow hallway and into the backroom.

"Well, as you know," Santana turned to her as they stopped in front of the door, "this apartment was originally meant for only me."

Quinn nodded along.

"And then I met you." Santana continued, "so, we have all that stuff in the living room we still need to unpack, and we have to go to your old apartment and get the rest of your stuff… but for now," She paused with a wiggle of her eyebrows and latched her hand around the doorknob, "may I present to you, _our_ new bedroom." She pushed the door open and waited for Quinn to step inside before she followed.

"Oh, my, Santana." Quinn said as she looked around the room.

"Now, if-if you don't like it we could rearrange it in anyway you'd like, obviously, I wasn't entirely sure how to do everything, and we only have room enough for one dresser so you won't be able to bring yours here, like in here but we could put it in the living room or just share this one."

"It looks fantastic." Quinn said, noticing the flowers that were set upon the bedside table and how the few belongings she had set in here when she had arrived this morning were completely unpacked and neatly strung around in various places.

"You're sure? Because we could change it anyway you'd like." Santana replied wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist from behind and resting her head upon Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm sure." Quinn turned from her embrace and locked eyes with the Latina, "I love you." She said before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against Santana's.

"I love you, too." Santana said kissing her once more. "Are you ready to sleep?"

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'll join you in bed."

Santana nodded, "all right."

* * *

"Married! She's getting married! How stupid is that?" Rachel cried as she and Kurt slipped into her apartment. "And to who?" Rachel's eyebrows shot up as she spun around to meet the boy's eyes, "some stranger she met in L.A….Some woman she doesn't even know."

"Rachel-" Kurt started.

"Close the door!" Rachel said, reaching up and wiping at her eyes.

Kurt eyed the broken girl for a split moment before he turned around and closed the door. He quickly locked it before turning around once more, "Rachel?" He asked as the girl was no longer standing with him, "Rachel?" He slowly turned a circle in place his eyes searching the open space in the apartment for the short brunette.

She was in the kitchen. "No." He said, quickly striding over to her. "No more alcohol." he ripped the bottle from her hand.

"Hey, give it back!"

"Excuse me?"

"Give me the wine."

"You're drunk, Rachel, you can hardly walk, you've been crying all night."

"For good reason." Rachel scoffed, "the love of my life is getting married and it's not to me."

Kurt's heart clenched as he set the bottle of wine upon the counter and led the girl into the living room, taking a seat with her. "Rachel." He said, "you and Quinn have been best friends since she moved to Lima freshman year."

"Nine years." Rachel agreed.

"Nine years." Kurt nodded, "and you've loved her for-"

"Seven." Rachel cut in. "I fell in love with her junior year when we sang that duet together in Glee Club."

"It was a good duet." Kurt agreed. "Just…" He shrugged, "just tell me this, why did you wait seven years before you decided you wanted to tell her?"

"I…" The girl shook her head, "I have a headache." She complained rubbing a hand against her forehead, "should we really be talking about this now?"

"No." Kurt shrugged, "I'd prefer that you were sober."

"Good." Rachel said, shooting up from the bed and making her way through the apartment.

"Wait!" Kurt called after her before following her down the hall. "Rachel, wh-why are you in Quinn's room?" He asked pushing the door further open and catching the girl laying in the bed.

"It smells like her."

"Rachel-"

"I know."

* * *

_Quinn walked into the building, glancing at the message on her phone once more before finding the right door and knocking on it. She took a step back with a sigh before glancing around the hallway catching a peek at the clock which read 7:30._

_ "Quinn!" Santana smiled as she peeked through the crack of the door._

_ "Hi." Quinn looked at her through the crack, "so," she glanced around once again, "am I allowed over the threshold?"_

_ Santana scrunched her eyebrows together before nodding, "oh, duh, yeah." She stepped back, opening the door with her. "Right this way m'lady." She smiled holding out her hand._

_ Quinn gave her a grin stepping into the room with her, as soon as the door shut she glanced around, "It's dark."_

_ "Hope you're not scared." Santana chuckled._

_ "Oh, ha, ha." Quinn shook her head, "San, what am I doing here anyway, where are we?"_

_ "It's the recording studio." Santana replied. "It's small, but it's pretty damn impressive."_

_ "And why are the light's off? It's 7:30, I don't want to miss our reservation."_

_ "Relax, baby." Santana said, "we'll make it, I promise."_

_Quinn felt Santana's hand wrap around her upper arm, "come with me." She whispered, and Quinn slowly walked with Santana, assuming they had reached the recording booth as she heard another door snap open and a temperature change._

_ "Now, I want you to sit on this stool."_

_ "What stool? I can't see."_

_ "It's right here." Santana replied before waiting for the blonde to take a seat, once she did she sighed, "Great. Now, put these on."_

_Quinn felt Santana's hand wrap into her own before it was replaced with a set of headphones. "I'm not singing." Quinn quickly said._

_ "I don't want you to." Santana chuckled, "just slip them on…I'll be right back."_

_ "Wait you're leaving?"_

_ "Quinn, I'm going back into the mixing booth, I want you to hear something."_

_ "Can't I just hear it in there?"_

_ "It sounds better in here."_

_ "Santana, how is that even possible?"_

_ "Baby, just stay here." was the reply._

_ "But it's dark!"_

_ "Then close your eyes, and relax." Santana said, "I'm just in the next room, you're not alone."_

_Quinn sighed, trying to think of some kind of reply but her thoughts were cut short as she heard the door snap closed. Quinn paused a quick moment before she slipped the headphones on. There was a slight click within them before her girlfriends voice carried though, "can you hear okay?"_

_ Quinn nodded before realizing it was completely dark so instead she quickly said, "yeah."_

_ "All right." She heard Santana softly chuckle, "this is something I've been working on for a really long time and I'd really love to know your opinion on it if you don't mind."_

_ "Okay." Quinn nodded._

_ "You see, I'm really proud of the outcome, Q, and I think you'll really like it too, and I think it sounds even better in the dark."_

_ "Whenever you're ready." Quinn replied with a smile._

_Her answer was the tone of a piano, the beautiful slow sounds flowing into the headphones before Santana's beautiful, melodic voice sprung through her ears._

'For you there'll be no more crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright I know it's right

To you I'll give the world  
To you I'll never be cold  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right

And the songbirds are singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before'

_She felt her eyes close as the weight of tears filled her eyes. The tone in Santana's voice was heartbreaking, like she was trying so hard to convey her message through the words. Quinn bit her lip, holding the headphones against her ears. The song was almost over, she knew that from the original, but she didn't want it to end. She never wanted it to end._

'And I wish you all the love in the world  
But most of all I wish it from myself

And the songbirds are singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before'

_Quinn sat there for a few more moments, her eyes closed and her hands pressing the headphones against her ears before she sniffled a little, slipping the headphones off, resting them around her neck and wiping at her eyes, she quickly gasped and the tears were forgotten as she noticed the flood of white candles gently lighting the small room._

_ "Quinn." Santana whispered, she was kneeling on the ground on a pile of scattered rose pedals._

_ "Santana?" The blonde whispered back, her heart was pounding as if it was trying to burst from her chest._

_The Latina let out a small breath, "okay," she said taking a hold of Quinn's hand, looking up to the blonde, "I-I know we haven't known each other for that long. Four months, only. But I trust you with my life, and I would do anything to keep you safe and happy."_

_She paused briefly before saying, "it took me a while to figure out which song I wanted to use, and I thought about singing it live but…doing it this way seemed more special to me…This song has always been one of my favorites, I've always dreamed of having a love that made me feel like this. A-and I've found it_

_ Quinn, when I move to New York, I don't want to continue dating you, I want to wake up next to you, every morning. I want to move to New York_

_with you, I want to live with you…Q, w-what I'm trying to say is…Will you marry me, Quinn?"_

"What'cha thinking about, Q?" Santana's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

Quinn turned her head, her eyes landing on the beautiful woman laying beside her, "nothing." Quinn replied. "Just remembering last night…I'm just _so _happy." She smiled, "I'm getting married. _We're _getting married."

"We are, love." Santana smirked, reaching over and lacing her fingers in-between the blonde's. "How did your friends take it?"

Quinn chuckled, "well, it was odd actually…Kurt was really happy, genuinely happy for me and he's looking forward to meeting you…But Rachel, she reacted differently."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, slipping her arm underneath her head to get a better glance. "Differently how?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged, "she just, seemed upset or something…I'm sure she was just shocked what with the news of me not only being in love, but engaged and moving all at once. I mean Rachel and I have been living together since we were eighteen."

"I get it." Santana nodded, "don't worry. Everything's gonna work out fine."

Quinn watched Santana sit up and she closed her eyes at the gentle caress upon her cheek. She kept her eyes closed as Santana passionately kissed her, parting her lips to the tongue asking for entrance, and quietly whimpered when the girl pulled away.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn gave her a wink, smiling lightly, "I love you too, Santana Lopez."

She clicked off the bedside light before sliding further underneath the covers and turning on her side. Smiling as Santana pressed up against her back, her left arm draping over her waist, her fingers lacing through Quinn's once more. "Goodnight Quinn." Santana whispered, pressing her lips against Quinn's shoulder.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**And yes I am obsessed with Naya's version of Songbird, I just love it so much, and felt I needed to use it in this...**

**...Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And once again I thank you for the unbelievable response, seriously, you guys are awesome...**

**Please, enjoy this installment...**

* * *

"Oh my, God! The knocking, Kurt, make it stop!" Rachel moaned holding a hand against her forehead.

The boy eyed her before looking at the door, "it's Quinn." He said, "you know it's Quinn."

Rachel nodded, rubbing her head a little, "I _so_ regret last night."

Kurt nodded, making his way to the door before shooting a glance at her, "you wanna change?"

"Do I really look that bad?" She wondered before glancing in the mirror hanging on the wall, "oh, my God…I'm hideous." She mumbled before scampering off to her own room.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle before he opened the door.

He was greeted with the sight of a beautiful tan skinned girl with light brown eyes and raven black hair. "Hello." He said.

"Kurt!" Quinn peeked out from behind the girl, "I didn't know you'd be here."

The boy wiggled his eyebrows with a smile, "you've been replaced. I'm moving in."

"Oh." Quinn smiled stepping up to stand beside the girl, "well, that's good, I'm glad Rach won't be living alone. I know how she feels about New York overnight." The girl standing beside her gave her a small glare, clearing her throat lightly. "Duh!" Quinn shook her head with slight embarrassment, "this is Santana Lopez." She motioned to the girl before saying, "and babe, this is Kurt Hummel, one of my very best friends from high school."

Santana held out her hand, "Lady gay, nice to meet you."

Kurt looked taken aback, but shook her hand anyway.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded, her eyes popping open in horror, "you promised you wouldn't do that."

"What?" The Latina wondered, to which she got an eye roll. "Sorry, force of habit."

"She's a little judgmental." Quinn said.

"He's gay, you're gay, I'm gay, how's that judgmental?"

"It's all right." Kurt said quickly, hoping to stop the harsh words preparing to slip from his friend's lips. "Lady gay, I've never heard that one before."

"Really?" Santana sounded surprised.

He simply nodded stepping back so the girls could come inside.

"So where's Rachel?" Quinn wondered, glancing around the apartment.

"Uh…" Kurt looked around, "she uh, I think she's in her room. She'll be out soon." He followed the two into the living room and watched with a small smile as Santana helped Quinn out of her jacket before the two of them sat down. "So, uh, could I get you a drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Gin." Santana said immediately.

Kurt's eyes widened (it was only eight-thirty) before Quinn said, "she's joking, honestly."

Santana smirked, "coffee would be lovely though."

Kurt smiled looking to Quinn who said she'd have the same before he went into the kitchen.

"So did I hear you're replacing me?" Quinn questioned.

"I am." Kurt answered as he grabbed a tray and set the cups and coffee additions onto it before pouring the beverage. "I've asked Rachel if I could move in. I think sharing rent would be so much easier, and with everything happening with Adam, I just had to get out." He finished with the coffee before he came back into the living area with the tray. "I don't exactly know how you take your coffee, Santana so I brought various crèmes and sweeteners."

Santana leaned forward, with a thank you as she began to prepare her drink.

"What is taking Rachel so long?" Quinn wondered, taking a glance down the hallway, "is she showering?"

"That is possible." Kurt mumbled.

"I thought you said she was an early riser?" Santana looked to her fiancée.

"Normally awake at six." Quinn confirmed.

"Forget about that." Kurt waved with a smile, "I want to know exactly how you two met."

Quinn, who was picking up her coffee shrugged, "I told you that last night. We met on the plane to Los Angeles." She silently blew on the surface of her drink to help cool it down before she took a drink.

"I said exactly, Quinn." The boy smiled.

"I'll tell you." Santana told him, "but, you'll have to tell me something about yourself."

Kurt shrugged, "what?"

"Adam?" Santana asked, "is he your boyfriend?"

Kurt frowned. "Adam Crawford…he and I went to NYADA together, it's how we met…And yes, he _was_ my boyfriend. I'd really rather not go into that right now."

Santana nodded, "fine." She looked to Quinn, "well, Q and I met-"

"Q?" A Rachel questioned as she stepped into the living room in an elegant black dress, make-up in place as she was putting in an earring. "What a lovely nickname, Quinn, I suppose you call her S?"

Santana's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Quinn stood up to greet Rachel, however she joined the blonde, standing beside her as Quinn stopped in front of the shorter brunette.

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "uh, no I don't…but I think Q is a perfect nickname, definitely better than Quinnie." She hugged Rachel quickly before stepping away, "Rach, this is Santana."

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel smiled, "I'm Rachel Berry, Quinn's best friend."

"I know." Santana nodded, "I've heard so much about you." She glanced at Kurt, "both of you really."

"So!" Kurt reached out and grabbed Santana's hand, "you were telling me how you and Quinn met!"

"Yes." Santana nodded as she took her place on the couch once more, lacing her hand with Quinn's once the blonde took a seat next to her. Rachel grabbed the last cup on the tray and took a seat in one of the chairs. "As I was saying, Quinn and I met on the airplane. There was a layover in Chicago, which was where I was at the time, I was visiting my Abuela, we've had a rocky relation ship but she invited me down for the weekend and I couldn't say no."

"Rocky relationship?" Rachel pried.

Santana nodded, "yeah, while my parents were supportive of me being gay my Abuela unfortunately wasn't. She threw me out of her life when I was eighteen. But we've been mending our relationship for a few years."

Kurt nodded, with a sympathetic smile, "I wish I could say I knew what it was like, but my family excepted me right away."

Santana smiled, "it's okay, I've had great friends by my side."

"Anyway." Rachel shrugged, "the plane?"

"Right." Santana nodded, "like I was saying, we met on the flight…"

_ "Excuse me."_

_ Santana sighed in annoyance from being bothered once again, "look, I already told you I-" she stopped as her eyes met with unfamiliar hazel ones. "You're not the flight attendant." She said quickly._

_ "No." Quinn shook her head, "sorry to disappoint, I'm actually just wanting to get to my seat." She pointed to the seat beside the window._

_ "This one?" Santana pointed to the seat beside herself._

_ "That would be the one." Quinn said with an amused smirk on her face._

_ "Right." Santana nodded, "cause it sure as hell isn't mine." She quickly shook her head, feeling her cheeks light up as she pushed herself out of the way so the blonde could take her seat._

_ "Thank you." the blonde laughed before extending her hand, "I'm Quinn, by the way. Quinn Fabray."_

_ Santana took the offered hand with a smile, "Santana Lopez."_

_ "Ooh, People magazine." Quinn read, "anything good in there?"_

_ "Just the normal 'Stars just like us'…'take out their own trash.' 'Shop for groceries.'"_

_ "'Feed their own children.'"_

_ "Oh, have you read this one?" Santana joked._

_ "Oh, yeah, it's one of my favorites." She laughed, "it's so good to know that stars are human, too."_

_ "I know, it makes me feel like a star myself, knowing that I'm doing the exact same thing Leighton Meester did only yesterday!"_

_ Quinn laughed, as the a voice came through the speakers telling people to shut off their electronics for the time-being and to buckle up._

_ "And I see you're reading_ Deathly Hallows." _Santana said as Quinn pulled out the Harry Potter book._

_ "Can't help it, it's a classic." She shrugged, "call me a nerd, but I love it."_

_ Santana laughed before digging into her bag and pulling out her own_ _book._

"Half-Blood Prince." _Quinn laughed._

_ "This one's actually my favorite." Santana said, "but in order for me to read it I have to read the entire series first."_

_ "I'm the same way." The blonde nodded, "I just finished that one a few weeks ago."_

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt cut in, "were you two really _both_ reading Harry Potter?"

Quinn laughed, "as strange as it sounds, we really were."

"Uh, match made in heaven." The boy chimed in, causing Rachel to gawk at him. The look was unnoticed by the happy couple.

"That's pretty much the flight." Santana said, "we each put in our own sets of headphones and read our respective books for the duration of the flight."

"Though, I must say," Quinn cut in, "about halfway there, Santana fell asleep and her head fell against my shoulder. She looked so peaceful I couldn't bare to shake her off."

"I was trying to keep that part out." Santana shook her head embarrassed.

"It was a rather normal meeting." Quinn said, "definitely not love at first sight. We spoke on and off during the flight, but other than that we really had no idea we'd be seeing each other again."

Santana nodded, "yeah, I figured once we landed that was that." She shrugged, "so not true. I think it was two days later when we ran into each other at Starbucks."

_ "I feel like you may be stalking me." Santana said, walking up to the table with the blonde reading the orange Harry Potter book._

_ Quinn looked up from her page, "oh, my God! Santana, right?"_

_ "I feel touched." Santana feigned surprise, "you remember?"_

_ "Please," Quinn laughed, "are you busy? Can you sit?"_

_ The Latina gave a small smirk, "for you? Definitely." She set her Caramel Macchiato, and took a seat across from the blonde. "So,_

_Quinn, you're book keeping you entertained?"_

_ "Yes." The blonde grinned as she put her book mark into the page and set the book on the table top. "But I'm sure you could too." Santana quirked an eyebrow as the blonde blushed, "so not what I meant."_

_ "No, it's okay." The Latina quickly replied. "So, why exactly are you in L.A?"_

_ "I'm doing some intern work at a publishing company, I'm supposed to meet a possible client and discuss the book they had submitted."_

_ "Shouldn't you be reading that instead?"_

_ "I'm actually trying to forget it."_

_Santana winced, "that bad" She asked lifting the cup to her lips._

_ "Yeah…And I've got to be the one to tell them. Oh, what a _lovely_ job I have." She shook her head, "what about you?"_

_ "Nothing quite that interesting." Santana stated. "Actually, I live in Los Angeles, but I'm in the process of moving to New York."_

_ "New York?" Quinn asked._

_"Yeah." Santana nodded, "see I'm a bartender, but I'm also a student. I started school a few years late, I tried to break out into the music business, but it didn't work as well as I wanted it to, so I figured I'd try school as I tried and it might make it a little easier. That and just in case I need something to fall back on."_

_ "I live in New York." Quinn said. "So, call me up if you need anything." She let out a chuckle at her forwardness, "if you want, I mean."_

_ Santana smiled, "yeah." Her eyes met Quinn's with a sparkle, "so are you a writer?"_

_ Quinn nodded, "and actress, actually." She shrugged, "failing actress, but I try."_

_ "Failing?"_

_ "I've been in school plays, a few friends' student films, but nothing major."_

_ "Keep trying. I'm sure it'll happen soon."_

_ "I hope." Quinn shrugged, "or else that drama degree is pretty useless to me."_

_ "Drama degree? Drama school?"_

_ "Yale, actually." Quinn told her, "drama and creative writing. I've actually written a short novel and I'm trying to find the right time to bring it up to my editors. I really want to get printed." Quinn took a small bite of her scone before saying, "and you said music? Are you in a band? Instrumental? singer?"_

_ "Singer." Santana told her._

"That's right." Rachel said, breaking into their story. "Quinn did say you were a singer. I am as well."

"I know." Santana nodded, "Quinn told me all about your Broadway ambitions ever since she met you, and before even. And I've seen a few videos of your performances on stage."

"Which ones?"

"_Funny Girl_." Santana said, "_Wicked_."

"Also _West Side Story _back at McKinley." Quinn added.

"You really have an amazing voice, Rachel." Santana praised, "Broadway's lucky to have a talent like yours."

"Thank you." Rachel nodded. "That's always nice to hear…Why don't you show us your chops, sing a few lines for us?"

"Oh," Santana said taken by surprise, "thanks, really, but, uh…I-I'd rather not, right now."

"Aw, come on." The shorter girl replied, "shyness will get you nowhere, Santana. I'll even sing with you if you'd like."

The tan-skinned girl smiled, "uh, thanks, but I'm fine without singing."

"Okay." Kurt shook his head, wanting to get back into the real conversation, "When did you finally ask each other out…and who did it?"

Quinn and Santana let out a chorus of laughter. "It was Santana, actually." Quinn said. "You know how awkward I feel when asking someone out. I can never tell if the girl is flirting with me or if she's just being overly generous."

"Oh, I know." Kurt laughed, "Rachel, remember that party, back in high school when she asked out Courtney."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…Courtney was so apologetic with her answer-"

"Okay!" Quinn laughed, pushing the hair from her face, "that's far enough down memory lane, thank you."

"Aw, babe, someone actually turned you down?" Santana said with a sad face, causing Kurt to set off in giggles.

"Her name was Courtney Van Louse, she was in our grade at a competing school Carmel High, she and Quinn met at a party when we were seventeen, that's when it happened. They spent the whole night getting to know each other, and Courtney was more than friendly so you could easily see where the confusion came in."

"Really, that's enough." Quinn implied.

Kurt gave a sad face, but he didn't continue with the details.

Santana still let out a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist pulling her a little closer, and rubbing her side.

"So, how did your longest relationship last?" Rachel quirked looking to Santana.

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open momentarily before he looked between the two dark-haired women.

Santana blinked a few times, kind of feeling like she was being interrogated however she said, "three years from when I was sixteen to when I was nineteen. My girlfriend from high school Brittany Pierce…my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Rachel wondered, "meaning you still talk to her?"

"Yes." Santana nodded, "we still talk, all the time. We've been friends since we were three-years-old. She's married." Santana continued. "To one of my high school friends actually. Sam Evans. They're currently expecting their second child."

"I met her actually." Quinn said, "Brittany's super nice, and so funny. Sam too."

"You know Quinn's longest relationship was six years, a girl by the name of Marley Rose-" Rachel continued.

"She knows Rachel." Quinn interrupted quickly. "I told her."

Quinn and Rachel shared a look before the latter stood up, "I should be going, I have a rehearsal to get to."

The couple stood up as well, "yeah, and I should be packing."

"It was lovely meeting you." Rachel said, looking to Santana.

"You too." Santana replied quickly before she and Quinn headed down the hall.

"Why the hell did you bring up Marley?" Kurt whispered standing up to look Rachel in the eye.

"What?" Rachel shrugged, "I thought Santana should know."

Kurt shook his head, "whatever you're playing at Rachel, you might as well forget it. They're happy, they look good together."

"They don't belong together. I should be with Quinn. Okay, I waited forever for that _bitch_ Marley to screw up and when she did _I _was there. _Me_. It should be my chance. Not Santana's."

"Rachel-"

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

She and Kurt glared at each other for another moment before the shorter singer turned away, "I have to go."

"You don't have rehearsal today, Rachel."

"Call me when they're gone."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, please, please tell me how I did...I'm trying to get a little into background detail, but I don't want to give away too much, so, was it good enough?**

**...Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you...**

**...Seriously thank you!**

* * *

Rachel strode across the street at a quick pace, looking back toward her apartment building only briefly.

She was nice.

Santana was nice.

And Rachel hated that. She hated that with every fiber of her being. If the Latina had been rude it would've made everything so much easier. If she had been mean it would help everything make sense. It would help Rachel not hate herself.

And she really did.

She hated herself.

Quinn was happy. She could see it in her eyes, and in her smile. And it wasn't as though Rachel wanted to ruin her happiness. Honestly she didn't. She just wanted to be the one who caused it.

It was difficult, loving Quinn from the side for all these years. Seven years. She had seven years to tell her, and you'd think she had her chance. Honestly any outsider looking in would tell Rachel she's been a fool, hoping Quinn would see she was waiting for her on the sidelines instead of taking any action of her own. But it was never that simple. Rachel couldn't tell Quinn how she was feeling then because the blonde would've never heard her. She was taken then, just as she is now.

Only then it was a different girl.

A girl by the name of Marley Rose.

Marley and Quinn had met Quinn's junior year of McKinley when Marley was just a freshman. They were friends before it became apparent that Marley had felt more. It wasn't until the last day of summer before sophomore/senior year that something had actually happened.

And unfortunately Rachel had been there to witness it.

A kiss along with a rushed confession falling from the brunette's lips on the front porch of the Puckerman's house during the end of the summer blowout.

And that was that, they were dating from there on out.

Honestly Rachel didn't think it would last. Quinn was all about popularity, head Cheerio, smart and stunning where as Marley was low-key and shy. It seemed like everyone wanted a chance with Quinn Fabray, where as they all ignored Marley Rose. Quinn, however, was loyal, she never cheated. For she had loved Marley more than she had ever loved before.

Some might say Rachel had plenty of opportunities to tell Quinn how she felt. They have after all been friends for nine years. But like it's been said, Rachel's feelings didn't develop until after they had sung their duet together, _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty _and at that time Quinn was dating Marley. So she'd disagree, there weren't plenty of chances. Quinn and Marley were a constant duo, they barley spent a day apart and when they did break-up (which happened on occasion) they were back together within days.

That's not to say that Rachel didn't exactly try. Oh, she tried. It just never came out the way she meant for it too. Halfway into the confession she'd find herself freezing up and saying something completely different.

Rachel stopped at the Starbucks a few blocks from her apartment, stepping inside she pulled out her wallet, making sure she had her money with her before she stepped up to the counter to order a Strawberry and Crème frap.

She decided she'd stay, she took a seat at one of the window tables and stay as long as she could. After all, Kurt had been right. She had no rehearsal today.

* * *

"So Rachel's…" Santana trailed off. She didn't come here to upset Quinn, and she was sure that offending her fiancée's best friend would do just that.

"I honestly don't know why she was being like that." Quinn said, taking an empty box and starting to pack her bookshelf. "I haven't been in a relationship since I was with Marley and that was almost eight months ago."

"I'm sure she's just worried." Santana shrugged, "she just came on a little strong. That's all."

"Oh, that's just Rachel." Quinn laughed, "she's always been the 'get-in-your-face' kind of girl. Forwardness is in her nature." She and Santana locked eyes, "I just wasn't expecting it to be immediate."

Santana shuffled over to the desk as Quinn continued with the books. "Ellie Goulding, fun., _Wicked_ and Adele." She read as she picked up the CD's, "please tell me your music library consists of more than this?"

"There's more." Quinn assured her, "the CD's are all in there." She pointed over to a display case screwed into the wall.

"Did you paint these?" Santana questioned, looking at the painted glass of the two cases directly in front of her. One was the Broadway _Wicked_ picture, the other was _Starry Night_.

"I did." Quinn affirmed, "are you proud?"

"So proud." The Latina replied, "are they both CD's?"

"_Wicked_ is, _Starry Night_ is movies."

"They're locked." Santana complained as she reached over to open one.

"I have a fear of thievery, and yeah, glass doesn't do much good, but the case is painted so you can't see what's inside, so if the thief really wanted to know what's locked inside, they'd have to break in."

Santana chuckled, "I'm really glad I already knew you were crazy."

"It makes sense." Quinn defended.

"You're still crazy." Santana sing-songed as Quinn threw her the keys to the case. After unlocking it, she set the keys on top of the case to look inside, "I think you need a bigger case." She said as she looked through the albums.

Quinn was a fan of many artists. Ellie Goulding, Britney Spears Eminem, Rihanna, The Beatles, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, MS MR, Aly & AJ/78Violet, fun., P!nk, Maroon 5, Panic! At The Disco, The Pretty Reckless and Paramore. Were just a few of the artist lined on the top row. "Wow, I feel like I'll never have to buy my own CD again." Santana smiled as she began gathering the CD's to set in a box. "I think you've got that covered."

"You think that's bad, look in the other one."

Santana stopped with the CD's and did as her fiancée told her to do. "God, you're like media freak." She laughed.

"Turn off?"

"_Spring Awakening: Broadway_? That was never a movie." Santana said.

"I know, but Rachel played Wendla for a year in a revival and I asked her for a recording of it for my birthday."

"_The Lion king _one and two,_ Spring Breakers, Easy A, Scream _1 through 4_, Bad Girls, Boys on The Side, Girl, Interrupted, Crossroads_…You've got like a billion movies."

Quinn stood up and walked over to Santana before she pulled a sliding shelf out from underneath her desk.

"Where'd that come from?" Santana gasped, "you have a hidden bookcase? Who are you, Lane Kim?"

Quinn laughed as she picked something from the shelf and showed it to Santana.

"_Gilmore Girls_." Santana laughed, "Oh, my." She then stepped around to look at the shelf. "_Charmed, Gilmore Girls, Pretty Little Liars, 7th Heaven, Medium, Gossip Girl, Supernatural, That 70's Show, Grey's Anatomy, I Love Lucy…_You have every season available."

Quinn nodded along, her lip between her teeth.

"Definitely not a turn off." Santana assured her. "You have good taste."

"Knock, knock." Kurt's voice interrupted the couple's silent conversation as the two looked to him. "Sorry," he said quickly, "just wondering if you needed any help?"

"Thanks Kurt." Quinn said, "I think we got it."

"All right." The boy smiled, watching Santana bend back down, looking at Quinn's TV collection some more.

"Although, you could take those two boxes into the living room if you wouldn't mind." The blonde said, pointing toward the two full boxes beside the door.

"Sure thing." Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Rachel?"

The tiny singer picked her head up upon hearing her name. Her eyes met brown ones like her own. Expressive and wild. "Marley." She said, just above a whisper.

"Oh, my God." Marley chuckled. "I can't believe this. It's been so long." She stepped forward with a smile etched upon her face.

The Broadway star stood up to meet her in the embrace awaiting them. "It has." She agreed pulling away, "I didn't know you were back in New York."

"Just moved recently."

Rachel nodded as she took her place once again, "please, join me." She motioned across the table. In all actuality, that was the last thing she wanted to happen. But she had to play nice. "What brings you here. Last I knew you were headed to Miami."

"And I did." Marley replied as she shrugged her messenger bag from her shoulder before sliding into an open chair. "It was nice too…but I don't know. I always felt like there was something missing."

_Quinn?_ Rachel's mind wondered as she nodded along.

"I just could quite find what I was looking for."

"Mercedes is down there?" Rachel asked, "isn't she?"

"Yeah." Marley nodded, "she's doing good for herself too. She and Shane are still the happy wedded couple they were before. Two little gremlins running around their picket fenced yard." She smiled taking a drink of her own coffee. "Them being there was really the only benefit."

"Honestly?" Rachel couldn't believe it. When Marley had announced she was moving her excitement was almost unbearable.

"Yeah. Truly. Miami's beautiful, but once you take in the sights…there's nothing like New York."

You know that look people get? The one where their mind wanders? It's as if they're deep in thought. Reminiscing on the past, on what they used to have. Rachel hated that look. And that was the look Marley was sporting. Rachel couldn't stop herself.

"She's getting married."

"Who?" Marley asked, her eyes shooting to the girl across from her.

Rachel nearly rolled her eyes, because honestly, Marley knew exactly who she was talking about. "Quinn."

"Oh. Is she?"

And there it was. A bit of worry, it whisked upon her face and was gone just as quick.

"Yes."

* * *

"I think we got it all." Quinn said as she led Santana down the narrow hallway, box in hand.

Her fiancée, also carrying a box nodded, "me too. But you might want to scan the room through once again, just to be sure."

As they set the final two boxes beside the table with the first six Quinn nodded, "yeah, okay."

As the blonde exited the room, Santana turned to Kurt, "okay, let me have it."

The boy quirked an eyebrow as he se this glass upon the kitchen island. "What do you mean?"

Santana dropped her hands from her waist and sighed stepping over to the boy, "oh, come on. You're one of the best friends! Where's the 'she's-been-hurt-before-so-if-you-hurt-her' speech?"

Kurt smiled, realization dawning on him. "Ah, that."

"Yeah…lay it on me." Santana said. "But just so you know, she's it for me. I won't hurt her."

Kurt gave her a once over before shrugging, "I don't need to." Causing Santana to smile.

"Don't need to what?" Quinn asked a she re-entered the living area. As neither person answered she shrugged, "nothing? Okay…well, we've got everything. So whataya say we take it down to the car?"

Santana of course nodded along while Kurt perked up, "I can start taking my stuff in there."

"No way!" Quinn said in mock enthusiasm.

"Oh, shut up." The boy rolled his eyes.

Quinn chuckled softly as she and Santana each grabbed a box to be taken down.

"I like him." Santana said as they reached the elevator.

"Kurt? Yeah, he's good people."

Santana smiled, "he's really good people…He cares for you a lot."

"We've known each other for so long…he, Rachel and I have been through a lot together."

"I'm glad you have strong friendships." Santana added, "your Kurt and Rachel are like my Blaine and Brittany."

"I don't think anyone's like Brittany." Quinn laughed.

Santana let out a small chuckle, "I'm gonna get you for that one." As the elevator landed on the last floor and the doors opened the girls continued on their journey to the small green Volkswagen Beetle awaiting them. "You need a bigger car."

"Don't diss my baby." Quinn said, "I love this car. Bug's have been my favorite for as long as I can remember. This car is forever mine…unless it gives out on me and I need to get a new one."

Santana smiled.

"I'll still end up getting another Bug." The blonde unlocked the trunk and she loaded her box in before taking the one Santana had in her hands and setting it in as well. "Three more trips." She said, closing the trunk and locking the vehicle once more. As she started to walk back toward the building, she felt a tug on her wrist causing her to turn around.

Santana pulled Quinn over to her and smiled at her genuinely. "I love you so much." She said clearly, reaching up and brushing a few strands of blonde hair away from hazel eyes. The Latina's eyes wandered around Quinn's face, before finally landing on her lips. And soon, she pulled the taller girl into a tighter embrace, hands landing firmly on her hips and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I sounds like she's happy." Marley said with a smile. She looked happy for Quinn, but her tone said she was anything but.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded in agreement, "and Santana's nice…Pretty too."

The other singer pulled out her phone to check the time, "oh, I was supposed to be meeting up with Kitty…you know how she is when she has to wait."

Rachel stood up with her, "I do."

"Hey, look." Marley grabbed her bag and draped it back over her shoulders, "could you not tell Quinn that I'm back?"

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in question. "Why not?"

"I just…" She shook her head, "please?"

The shorter girl had to consider it for a few minutes, because she honestly didn't want to keep Marley's secret. She didn't want any other sort of competition. But then again, this could come in handy.

"Okay."

The other girl smiled widely, "thanks, Rach." She went in for another hug before she was on her way.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Marley acted all sweet and innocent, and thought that she and Rachel were friends. It just proved how good of an actress Rachel was.

She hated her.

The brunette took the last sip of her frap before she was on her way out of the restaurant, throwing the cup in the trash as she carried on. She was sure it was safe to head back to her apartment by now, she'd been in the coffee shop for at least an hour and a half if not a little longer. Quinn packed quickly. She was sure they'd be done.

It didn't take long to get back to her building. But what she saw once she got there, she was definitely unprepared for.

Quinn and Santana were kissing in front the blonde's Green Volkswagen Beetle. The very one that Rachel herself had helped Quinn pick out.

Her heart hurt. It had to stop, it just had to stop.

She quickly turned her head to get the couple out of her sight, but it did nothing to quench the pain in her chest.

They were supposed to be gone, why were they still there? The brunette quickly made her way over to the door, hoping to not be spotted, but things didn't go as planned.

"Rachel." Quinn greeted as she and Santana separated.

"Hey…I didn't even see you two there." She lied. "I figured you'd be gone by now."

"We're on our way." Santana said, "just three more boxes." She pointed back toward the building.

"Oh," Rachel smiled, "here, I'll help." She led them up to the door and pulled it open for the couple before she followed them over to the elevator.

"So how was your rehearsal?" Quinn asked.

"What?…Oh, it was uh, cancelled last minute."

"Then where have you been?"

"Coffee run."

Quinn looked at her questioningly, because she knew that it never took Rachel two hours to get coffee, but the blonde didn't press her on it.

And thank God she didn't because if she had Rachel would've had to tell her she'd run into Marley.

The elevator doors opened and Rachel led them to the apartment, "are those the boxes?" She asked spotting a few boxes in the living room by the table. Her answer was a nod from Quinn.

"Yeah, the other ones are Kurt's, he's already unpacking his things."

Rachel smiled, "I think I'm gonna like living with him."

"He is very useful." Quinn agreed.

"That's not to say I won't miss you." Rachel said quickly.

The blonde looked toward her friend with a small smile. "I'll miss you too, Rach…It's just time for some changes."

"I understand."

The three of them each grabbed a box before they and Kurt walked down to the Green Bug once more.

"That's everything." Quinn said, as they set the last box into the car.

Santana closed the back door before stepping over to the driver side door and opening it for Quinn.

The blonde stepped over to her friends. "Thanks for the help." She said before leaning in and hugging Kurt. Once she pulled away she smiled at Rachel. "This isn't goodbye." She reminded the tiny brunette who was sporting a sad frown.

"I know." Rachel said before quickly pulling the blonde into an embrace. Her eyes met with Santana's and the Latina gave her a soft smile. When Quinn pulled away Rachel smiled genuinely at Quinn, "I like her." She whispered.

Quinn grinned, "I knew you would."

Quinn said one final goodbye to her friends before climbing into her vehicle. Santana shut the door for her before striding to the other side of the car and climbing inside. And then it was only Kurt and Rachel, left on the sidewalk, watching the green car drive out of sight.

"So, Rachel, how was _rehearsal_?" Kurt looked to her.

Rachel shrugged, "I saw Marley."

* * *

**All right, so there's that chapter, thanks again for reading. **

**...Though, I have a question, I was planning to bring many characters from the show into my story in time. And Finn happened to be one of them. Now in light of recent events I'm not sure whether people would be comfortable reading a story with him in it or not. I personally believe that writing Finn into fanfiction still is in some way honoring the character that Cory himself portrayed. However, I want you as readers to be comfortable with the story, so I'll only write him in if it doesn't bother you all in any way. So I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know.**

**...Thank you!**


End file.
